


ukai's earworm

by sodelicate



Series: volley boys and music [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Bromance, Gen, Music, Training Camp, bokuto is a disney princess, but this is self-indulgent so yeah, probably not the most original idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodelicate/pseuds/sodelicate
Summary: In which Takeda thinks it would be a good idea to let the volleyball boys play music during practice. Hilarity ensues when clashes of music tastes occur, and disaster befalls everyone at the Tokyo training camp when Ukai has had Enough of Teen Music.





	ukai's earworm

It all begins when Takeda-sensei thinks his boys need a certain something to give them a boost of energy during practice. It’s not like they're _not_ energetic enough, just that they need a little more _zing_ to fuel their drive.

Ukai suggests alcohol. 

Takeda is quick to remind him that all the boys are still underage.

“Well, it’s not fun if it’s not alcohol,” Ukai grumbles.

_Fun, fun, fun… What’s FUN?_

Then a metaphorical light bulb lights up above Takeda’s head.

“Oh no,” Ukai mutters. He knows nothing good will come from Takeda when he’s wearing _that_ expression. He quickly lights a cigarette and hightails it out of the school. He does not want to be roped into yet another one of the teacher’s grand schemes. 

Takeda makes the announcement to change the fate of all the fates the next day before morning practice. 

“No way, Take-chan…” Tanaka breathes, awed.

“You mean…” Nishinoya murmurs in reverence.

“Sensei, are you really letting us play music during practice?” Daichi whispers. His fellow third-years wipe tears from their eyes.

“In all three years of my time in Karasuno, never have we been allowed to play music during practice,” Sugawara sobs into Asahi’s jersey. 

Takeda smiles, glad his plan is working. He always has his boys’ best interests at heart, after all. “Yes, I am. Of course, there are rules. No music is permitted during mock matches – only during breaks and physical conditioning. You have to take turns, too, which means _no fighting._ ” 

The look he sends to their more belligerent members causes said members to shudder. Take-chan may be kind, but the man can be _scary_. 

“How you will take the turns, I will leave that to your captain decide.”

“Yes, Sensei,” Daichi says. “Team, on three!”

The excited boys bow to their faculty advisor and chorus their gratitude in unison. Takeda smiles. They definitely seem hyped up for practice now.

The team huddles together in a circle so they can confer about who will go first. After much discussion (and snide remarks, courtesy of Tsukishima), they decide to let their two captains go first, then the rest of them will draw lots.

Suga is gracious enough to let Daichi get the first play. The team watches in excitement as Daichi plugs his iPod into the sound system. Soul rock and R&B pour out from the speakers. That's a pretty solid start, the whole team agrees. You can't go wrong with soul rock and R&B. 

Afternoon practice is Suga’s turn. Their sweet, motherly vice-captain surprises them with a playlist chock full of international hip-hop. There are… mixed sentiments, though none of them are willing to voice them to their much beloved Team Mom. On one end of the spectrum, Nishinoya and Tanaka start nodding and bopping to the beat. On the other, Asahi wears an expression that even the word ‘bewildered’ wouldn't begin to describe. What stuns them even more is Suga can rap along with the artists _perfectly_ without missing a beat. 

By pure chance, Asahi is third in line. Unfortunately, his teammates are not as willing to extend to him the same courtesy that they showed to Suga. 

“ _Country?!_ ” Tanaka bursts out in disgust.

Asahi clutches his iPod protectively to his chest, though his huge frame seems to deflate with the criticism. “My parents just like Carrie Underwood, okay! I-I guess I was just influenced – they played a lot of her when I was growing up.” 

“Come on, Tanaka, be nice,” Suga chides. But inside, he’s crying at Asahi’s taste in music. Asahi looks far too intimidating to be unironically lip-syncing to Underwood’s _Dirty Laundry._  

However, because of Takeda’s “no fighting” rule, they are forced to endure two hours of nothing but country. 

As it turns out, both Hinata and Yamaguchi share a love for K-pop. Tsukishima rolls his eyes at Hinata’s loud declaration of love for BLACKPINK but says nothing when Yamaguchi shyly admits his bias towards BTS. 

(He probably already knew.) 

None of the boys really mind the back-to-back K-pop. 

But when the same song plays for the fifth time in the span of just half an hour, Kageyama loses it. He storms over to Hinata’s offensively orange iPod, and a look of pure fury crosses his face. 

“Hinata dumbass!” 

“What now — OI, DON'T TOUCH MY K-POP!” Hinata shrieks, tackling his setter to the ground.

“Why do you have ten copies of the _exact same song?!_ ” 

“Because BLACKPINK IN YOUR AREA!!” 

Kageyama just gives him a completely deadpan stare.

“That does not count as a sufficient explanation, nor is it even grammatically correct. Then again, I shouldn't have had such high expectations, since a midget like you wouldn't be able to reach them,” Tsukishima sneers. 

Yamaguchi snickers behind his hand, though everyone knows it’s just to hide his lip-syncing to the song. 

“You looking for a fight?” Hinata demands. He puts up his fists, only for Tsukishima to continue sneering down at him from his superior height. 

“Get back to practice, or I’ll make everyone do fifty diving receives!” Ukai barks. He rubs his forehead. He decides that during the next break, he’ll step outside of the school compound for a smoke break. Why did that stupid bleeding heart teacher think this was a good idea? Thanks to him, Ukai now constantly has a strange medley of soul rock, R&B, hip-hop and K-pop playing in his head that drives him up the wall. It’s enough songs to make his own playlist. 

Next is Kinoshita’s turn, which he decides to share with Narita. The two second-years have collaborated to put together a playlist consisting of all the opening and ending themes from _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ … and nothing else. But no one objects since the ones who have watched the anime practically worship it, and the ones who don't still appreciate the songs for what they are. 

(Sugawara does make it a point to kindly request that they include the themes of other anime shows too, to add some variety to their playlist. Even the ever-patient Team Mom can only take so much of _Again_ after a while.) 

Tanaka is a huge fan of EDM, and it shows in his playlist. The entire gym turns into a dance floor the moment the first beat is dropped. Someone even manages to secure a disco ball, though from where no one knows. 

(Now Ukai has EDM beat drops to add to his ever-growing list of songs stuck in his head. Worse, he can't even Google the name of the songs when all he remembers is _DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN_.) 

Next practice, the boys guiltily realise they haven't given their managers a chance to play their own music, so they decide to let the two girls dominate the session. Kiyoko declines, claiming to have left her iPod at home. Yachi has brought hers, so she plugs her cute pink iPod into the sound system. They practise with J-pop blasting through the speakers. Even if some of them have objections, they hold them back. None of them, not even Tsukishima, likes to upset Yachi.

Ennoshita’s “carefully and lovingly tailored” playlist is comprised entirely of movie soundtracks. No one has much to say, until they get to the _Fifty Shades of Grey_ soundtrack. Blushing furiously, Ennoshita skips to the next soundtrack. He reveals under Nishinoya and Tanaka’s combined interrogation that no, he did _not_ watch _Fifty Shades of Grey,_  and for their information one does _not_ have to watch a movie in order to enjoy its tastefully created soundtrack. He uses too many big words and jargon for them to understand, so they let him go without a fuss. 

Kageyama’s playlist is a surprisingly artistic blend of classical music, local rock and Backstreet Boys. 

“Backstreet? A strange choice for a strange King,” Tsukishima comments, snickering. 

“Stop calling me that, asshole,” Kageyama snaps.

“Is that a command, your Majesty? Your word is law, after all.”

“Why, you!” 

Daichi has to threaten to get Takeda to revoke their music privileges before the squabbling first-years resume practise. 

Tsukishima, to no one’s surprise, is one of those holier-than-thou indie fans. No one can identify the songs he plays and are less inclined to find out after he snidely comments that “mainstream pop-consuming dogs don't know how to appreciate True Art™”. 

Nishinoya takes particular offense to that remark, and the Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball Club is soon to realise why. 

“Oh no,” Tanaka moans. 

“It’s _Noya’s_ turn,” Narita and Kinoshita groan in unison. 

“What's wrong with Noya-san’s music?” Hinata asks innocently. The second-years – more intimately familiar with the libero’s playlist than they would like to be – pity the poor untainted child, for he will soon be defiled by the utter _filth_ that is Nishinoya Yuu’s playlist. 

“Yeah, what’s wrong with my music?!” Noya echoes with indignation. 

“Well, for one is the fact that just like you, your playlist is completely unpredictable,” Ennoshita says, rolling his eyes. “With you, I can never know if I’m going to like or absolutely loathe what I’ll get.” 

Nishinoya crosses his arms across his chest, huffing. “Fine! Looks like I’ll just have to plug it in and _make_ you like it!” 

“Don't say things like that; it sounds wrong,” Tanaka groans. 

“Go, Noya-san!” Hinata cheers. 

Everyone watches with bated breath as their tiny libero marches across the gym to plug in his glossy black iPod. The entire gym falls as silent as a grave, as they wait with varying degrees of curiosity, trepidation and resignation to be greeted with Nishinoya’s mysterious taste in music.

…

…

…

_“GIVE IT TO ME I’M WORTH IT._

_BABY I’M WORTH IT._

_UH HUH I’M WORTH IT._

_GIMME GIMME I’M WORTH IT.”_

As the second-years crumple in defeat and the rest stand around, unsure of how they should react, Nishinoya breaks into dance.

Hinata, of course, is the first to react.

“Ooh, Noya-san!” he squeals. “That's so cool! Teach me, teach me!”

Nishinoya grins. He bounds over to Hinata, and soon Hinata begins to clumsily imitate Nishinoya’s clearly polished dance moves.

Daichi points at them. “Is that dangerous?”

“No,” Ennoshita, having been forcibly elected by the second-years to be their spokesperson, says. “At least, not until _Worth It_ gets stuck in your head after the thirtieth time Noya has played it in the same sitting.”

“I didn't take him to be a Fifth Harmony fan,” Suga says. “I thought his tastes would be more… intense.”

“He’s specifically a _Camila_ fan,” Ennoshita confirms. It’s true. He will never forget the fateful day Camila Cabello left Fifth Harmony, largely because Nishinoya wouldn't stop crying. He was so utterly inconsolable that he kept messing up his receives, and not even the promise of ice cream after practice could cheer him up.

As practice progresses, they realise that Nishinoya’s taste is varied… but only within the sphere of western pop music. The second-years decide to take pity on their teammates and warn them of the other songs in his playlist. 

“He's mostly partial to female artists,” Narita reports. “Especially – would you believe it? – Taylor Swift. He says has a thing for women in pop and legs.”

“Taylor Swift has legs for days!” Nishinoya bellows above the din of _Blank Space_ blaring from the overhead speakers.

Has Ukai mentioned how much he really hates Takeda’s idea? Because he does, as now he has a horrible amalgamation of western pop, anime themes and hip-hop playing in his head on a 24-hour loop.

 _Damn you, Sugawara, I thought I could trust you!_ he mentally curses the vice-captain.

Suga belts out a sneeze that’s perfectly in-key with the song currently playing.

Ukai has a feeling he will need more than cigarettes and beer to tide him through this particular phase of his life.

 

* * *

 

Fast forward a few weeks later, the Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball Club is in Tokyo at another one of those joined training camps with the Fukurodani Academy Group. It turns out that the Tokyo schools, just like Karasuno, have implemented a policy of music-playing during their own training. The coaches have decided to let the teams play music during the camp too, though they let the players themselves determine the turns.

The players unanimously agree on drawing lots; hence, they send their respective captains to represent them.

First up is Fukurodani. Bokuto exuberantly bounds over to the sound system to plug in his phone. Akaashi’s sigh of resignation is heard by everyone.

“Hey hey hey! Why the long face, AGHKAASHI?” Bokuto asks, shaking his vice-captain back and forth with great vigour. 

“Nothing is the matter, Bokuto-san," Akaashi replies evenly. "Please just play the music so we can get this done and over with.” 

As a fellow Team Mom, Suga can't help but take pity on the weariness etched deep into Akaashi’s face.

Everyone in the gym soon realises why Akaashi was so reluctant to hear Bokuto’s playlist – it consists of nothing but Disney songs. Still, the players are good sports. In fact, people like Noya, Hinata and Lev are enthusiastically singing along to the songs.

That is, until a certain song plays that completely divides all the teams gathered. 

 _“LET IT GO, LET IT GO._  

 _CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE._  

 _LET IT GO, LET IT GO._  

 _TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR.”_  

On one front, loyal _Frozen_ fans such as Bokuto, Kuroo, Hinata and Nishinoya fiercely defend Bokuto’s choice of song. On the other front, resolute _Frozen_ detractors such as Tsukishima, Yamamoto and Ennoshita are quick to band together to try and steal or destroy Bokuto’s phone, whichever presents as the more convenient method. 

“I can't believe you all are so cruel,” Bokuto whines.

“I’m with Bo,” Kuroo agrees, wrapping an arm around his best friend’s shoulders. “ _Frozen_ is a masterpiece of a film, and it subverts the typical Disney trope of ‘acts of true love’. But I'm not surprised _you_ didn't like it, Tsukki – didn't think you had what it takes to be a film connoisseur.”

Tsukishima glances away, but the small “tch” that escapes his lips is enough proof that the provocative Nekoma captain has managed to get under his skin.

“C’mon Captain, aren't you too old to be listening to Disney?” Fukorodani’s libero teases.

“Turn off this crap!” someone from Shinzen yells. A chorus of assent accompanies his declaration.

Bokuto’s lip trembles, and Akaashi just sighs.

“Bokuto-san—"

“Fine!” Bokuto shouts. He turns away from Akaashi dramatically. “Since no one appreciates the effort I went through to make this playlist _specially_ for this camp, I give up! I give up on listening to music! You know what, I give up on volleyball too! I’m moving to Egypt! Maybe _they'll_ be more accepting of me there.”

As if on cue, everyone turns to look at Akaashi to deal with his mess of a captain. He pinches the bridge of his nose. Looks like this calls for a Code 37-Bronze.

“Bokuto-san,” he says in his well-practised ‘be patient with the children’ voice, “how about a compromise? You get to play three more songs, then we’ll switch to my playlist. What do you think?”

Bokuto’s face lights up like the sun rising above the horizon. “Really, AKGHAKAKASHIII? You really would let me play some more?”

Akaashi nods. He hopes he isn't making a grave mistake.

Bokuto flings his beefy arms around his vice-captain, nearly choking him. “Make that five! You're the best, AFAFJAKAKKASHI!”

One of these days, Bokuto will learn how to pronounce Akaashi’s name properly. But that day isn't today, sadly.

After Bokuto’s promised five songs, everyone is relieved at Akaashi’s selection. His playlist is a pleasant mix of mellow classical, pop punk and R&B.

Next is Karasuno’s turn. They have decided to do things fairly, so they place their iPods in a box for Daichi to blindly choose one from. Everyone, even the ones who are supposed to be playing a match, eagerly watch as Daichi fishes out a horribly familiar glossy black iPod. 

“Oh no, not _him_ again,” Tanaka, Suga and Tsukishima groan in unison.

“Coach, would you believe me if I told you that I have a very sudden stomach ache and won't be able to return until Nishinoya’s playlist is over?”

“No, sorry kid. You got your jump serve to work on, so I can't let you slack off no matter how much I dislike Noya’s playlist too.”

“What's with you guys?” Kuroo cackles. “Your little libero looks like he has fire taste in music.”

“Yeah, fire as in I want to burn his iPod until it’s nothing but ash,” Daichi retorts.

“You guys are mean!” Noya pouts. “My music is good, okay!”

The five teams observe – some with polite curiosity, one with dread – as Nishinoya bounds over to the sound system to jack in his iPod. 

There is silence for three seconds as the system is syncing with the newly plugged in iPod.

Then…

…

…

…

 _“SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME_  

_THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME._

_I AIN'T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED.”_  

If Bokuto’s choice of music was divisive, Noya’s practically causes a _revolt_.

“TURN IT OFF!” Lev screeches. 

“For once, I’m with the Russian,” Kuroo says, wincing. “Couldn't you have picked a song that _hasn't_ been ruined by memes, kid?”

“I’m only a year younger than you, jackass!” Nishinoya snaps. 

Yaku scrolls through Noya’s playlist. He hums with approval. “You’ve got great taste, Yuu!”

Noya beams, practically glowing with pride. At least  _someone_ appreciates his taste in music. “Thanks, Morisuke-kun!” 

The two liberos share a hug and disappear off to discuss the merits of western pop music.

In their absence, the teams take a vote.

The verdict? 

“What do you mean we’re not allowed to play music anymore?!” Tanaka demands furiously. “You looking for a rumble, city boy?!”

“I assure you that Nishinoya’s… interesting taste in music does _not_ represent the rest of ours,” Suga tries to convince.

“Shouyou has nothing but K-pop,” Kenma mutters without looking up from his game console.

“And yours is nothing but video game soundtracks,” Kuroo points out.

“No it’s not. I have other stuff.”

“You so don't.”

“I so do.” 

“You so don't.” 

“I so do.”

After much negotiating between all the team captains and vice-captains, Karasuno is faced with a stipulation – they have to win three straight sets if they want their music-playing privilege back. _And_ Nishinoya is not allowed to play any more music, no matter what.

Now, Karasuno is no longer the bitter, desperate team they were after losing to Aoba Johsai. No good sir, they are not. They have grown; they have found their wings and learned not just to fly, but to _soar_ above both the team that previously obliterated them _and_ the prior reigning champion in their prefecture.

Needless to say, with only a small struggle and some tricks they manage to win three consecutive sets, much to their delight. 

Daichi, pleased with their victory, reaches into the box and pulls out an unfamiliar teal iPod. 

“Er, whose is this?” he asks.

“Oh, that's mine,” Kiyoko says, her eyes widening with surprise behind her glasses. “I don't know how it ended up in there, though.” 

“Er, um, K-kiyoko-san? That would be me,” Yachi admits in a small, ashamed voice. “I-I didn't mean any harm! I thought – y’know, that you wanted a chance to share your music too! So I, just um, put it in there? I-I’m so sorry!!”

Kiyoko reassuringly pets her vice-manager’s head. “No worries, Hitoka-chan. I was just curious. In fact…” She winces slightly. “I should be the one apologising, really…”

“Oh, we’ve never heard Kiyoko-san’s music before!” Noya exclaims, bursting with excitement. “It’s gonna be awesome, right, Ryuu?” 

“Of course, that's our Kiyoko for you!” Tanaka declares proudly. “I bet she listens to really beautiful music. Like violin recital pieces!”

“And piano! Lots of beautiful piano pieces! Like Beethoven!”

Both boys wear matching starstruck expressions as they bro-hug one another and speculate about the beauty and grace that has to be their beautiful and graceful manager’s playlist.

Caught up in their fantasising, they don't catch Kiyoko’s whispered apology.

“—like the soft waves of the sea stroking the beach!”

“Or the breeze blowing on a warm Sunday morning!”

“Or the soothing sound of raindrops pattering on the window!”

“Or—"

A loud, dreadful screeching cuts off their excited babbling.

No one is sure that the cacophony threatening to blow the roof off can even be considered music. The loud dreadful screeching is accompanied by the repeated collision of five trucks, a bass so powerful it nearly ruptures the floor, guitar riffs following each other in rapid-fire succession that scares Asahi so much he bursts into tears, and a yowling cat. It is one ferocious cat.

Daichi clamps his hands over his ears and bellows something, though no one can hear him over the din of damnation. He gestures wildly in hopes that someone will be able to discern what he's trying to say.

Suga seems to get the message. After stuffing his ears with tissue, he stumbles through the throng of tortured souls. With a firm yank, he tugs the cord out of Kiyoko’s iPod of death. A peaceful silence befalls the gym like a blessing from the heavens.

“Sugawara, you’re an angel,” Yaku sobs into Suga’s shirt sleeve.

Coach Nekomata massages his ringing ears. His age has really been catching up on him, and young people music isn't helping his hearing. Youth… he will never understand the garbage they listen to and call music. 

Everyone else turns to stare at Kiyoko, who is blushing and refusing to meet any of their stares. 

“...” 

Tanaka and Nishinoya seem to be struggling to find words.

“I mean — I did apologise!” she says defensively. She tucks a lock of dark hair behind her ear. “I’m just… I’m just going to get some watermelons. Hitoka-chan?”

“Yes! Right behind you, ma’am!” 

Tanaka and Nishinoya watch their beloved manager scamper out of the gym, still dumbstruck and frozen to the spot. 

Slowly, the two boys test the functionality of their legs and are pleased to note that they are still working. 

They turn to each other, and…

“Whoa, I am _so_ turned on right now,” Nishinoya breathes.

“I feel you, bro, I feel you,” Tanaka whispers reverently. 

They share another bro-hug. No one will ever be able to comprehend their endless adoration for Shimizu Kiyoko.

The following day is Nekoma’s turn. As it turns out, Kuroo’s taste in music is varied enough to please everyone.

“I am a true connoisseur of art,” he proudly declares. “A real renaissance man, if you will. Tsukki, you should take some notes." 

Tsukishima glares at him, while Kenma just rolls his eyes and tells his best friend to “stop being a dork”. 

Practice goes well that day. 

The captains of Shinzen and Ubugawa share a similar taste for modern rock. Not everyone is a fan, but after the disaster that was Karasuno’s turn, no one complains. 

Then on the Saturday morning before the teams are to part ways, the captains realise something.

“All of the schools have had a chance to go,” Daichi says. “So which team should be in charge of music today?” 

“Fukurodani, of course!” Bokuto declares. “I still have more—"

“Please don't, Bokuto-san.”

“Hmm, maybe we should arm-wrestle for the right,” Kuroo says.

“How about this: each team is allowed to play five songs?” Sugawara suggests. “That way, everyone will have a chance and it’s fair.”

“Being fair is so _boring!_ ” Bokuto whines. “The strongest team should get the right! And that is obviously _my_ team, because _I_ am the best damned Ace Japan has ever had!”

“You dropped from top three to top five, Bokuto-san.”

“Back me up once in a while, AKAAGAAHSSI!”

“Akaashi is right,” Kuroo says, grinning like a cat that has spotted a mouse and is waiting to pounce. “Besides, everyone knows that Nekoma can beat all y’all asses any day, every day.” 

“Well, _you_ don't have a dynamic duo of your own, do you?” Daichi counters with a normally well-hidden streak of competitiveness. 

Kuroo’s predatory grin only widens. “Don't need a dynamic duo when _every_ player on _my_ team is solid enough to keep up with _your_ dynamic duo.”

Sugawara, Akaashi and Yaku share similar long-suffering sighs. 

“Now now—” Suga begins to say, but he is cut off by Ukai.

“ENOUGH!” Coach Ukai roars. “If you can't decide who will play music, then _we_ coaches will!” 

He has had enough of teens and their ridiculous music. For the past weeks, he has had to endure an aggravating mishmash of J-pop, K-pop, rock, EDM, hip-hop, western pop and other genres he can't even recall playing incessantly in his head. Even at work, he would find himself humming a Taylor Swift tune under his breath, nodding to a zany beat drop and air-guitaring to a particularly catchy guitar riff. TL;DR: he’s had enough. It’s time he gave these rascals a taste of their own medicine, he fumes as he storms over to the speakers and plugs in his iPod. 

The room falls deathly silent. The players and managers all look at each other, dread crawling up all of their spines. 

“Oh no…” someone from Shinzen murmurs in horror.

“This is bad,” Kuroo mutters. He agitatedly runs a hand through his unruly hair. 

“ _B_ _ad?!_ This is a _nightmare_ , Kuroo-san,” Akaashi hisses, his face pale. 

“Why? What's the matter?” Hinata and Kageyama cluelessly ask in unison.

“Surely even you two meatheads can't be this dense,” Tsukishima scoffs.

Everyone else exchanges anxious looks, before seeming to silently elect Daichi to be their spokesperson.

“... They’re going to play _old people music_.” 

It is as if everyone (save for a few) has already known their fate and has just been waiting for someone to put it into words for them, because at Daichi’s grave pronouncement…

…

…

…

_“WE’RE NO STRANGERS TO LOVE._

_YOU KNOW THE RULES, AND SO DO IIIIII.”_

Almost instinctively, screams echo all throughout the gym.

Bokuto collapses to the ground with his arms thrown over his head, sobbing. Akaashi tries his best to comfort him, but it is evident from his grimace that even he's too distressed and distracted to be of any help.

Yaku and Nishinoya scamper behind Lev and Asahi respectively, like they're trying to hide from the music.

Kuroo, seeming to follow a similar thought process, pulls Kenma into his arms and covers his ears protectively.

“Kuro, please don't. I don't mind this song.”

“Nonsense, kitten.  _Everyone_ minds this song. And you do too.”

“No, I don't." 

“Yes, you do.” 

“No, I don't.” 

“Yes, you do.” 

This goes on for a while. 

“Did… did Coach just _Rick-roll_ us?!” Tanaka demands disbelievingly. 

Ukai shares a high-five with Nekomata as they watch the anguished teens roll around and shriek incoherent profanities. 

After that, music is no longer allowed during practice. Takeda believes it would be for the best. He resolves to find another way to energise his boys.

As for Ukai…

Let's just say that his earworm will continue to haunt him for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I should say that I don't mean any offense to any of the artists and music genres I mentioned in this fic; the characters' opinions don't reflect my own.
> 
> Songs referenced or mentioned in this fic: Dirty Laundry by Carrie Underwood, As If it's Your Last by BLACKPINK, Worth It by Fifth Harmony ft Kid Ink, Blank Space by Taylor Swift, Let it Go from Frozen, All Star by Smash Mouth and Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley. 
> 
> That said, I hope everyone enjoyed one-shot I came up with!


End file.
